A rotary electric machine includes a stator and a rotor. The stator includes a stator coil and a stator core. The rotor is provided on a radially inner side from the stator. When the rotor is rotated, a drive force for rotation is given to, for example, a transaxle or a transmission. There is arranged insulating paper made of paper and an insulator made of a resin, which are insulating members configured to contribute to insulation for blocking an electric current, between the stator coil, and a side surface portion of the stator core and an axial end portion of the stator core. When the rotary electric machine is driven, heat is generated due to a copper loss that occurs in the stator coil made of copper and an iron loss that occurs in the stator core made of a magnetic material. When cooling of the stator coil and the stator core is not sufficiently performed, it becomes difficult to drive the rotary electric machine.
As a technology of cooling the rotary electric machine through use of refrigerant, there has hitherto been known a rotary electric machine in which a refrigerant passage through which refrigerant passes is formed in a shaft, the shaft has jetting holes for causing the refrigerant having passed through the refrigerant passage to fly to a radially outer side when the shaft is rotated, and the refrigerant having flown from the jetting holes collide with a corner portion of a stator coil end portion (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).